A Perfect Prediction
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: Winry never understood how Nellie could peg things and people on the dot. EdWin oneshot, for Eyesopen. :D


A Perfect Prediction

A (quickie) One-shot

By AngolMoaChan

**Requested by my buddy/critique-er (is that a word? O.o)/Person who lets me know how good something is with the number of "XD"'s on her review, _Eyesopen_! It's based off of the one-shot titled "Dirty Little Secret" that I wrote a while ago. Please enjoy it!**

**(cough)verysmallamountofincesthatinginhere(cough)**

Spending the night at Winry's house was always lots of fun. It was only Nellie and Winry, lying on the living room floor of the Rockbell home and sharing stories.

"So…Winry…" Nellie grinned deviously, "How about we play a game?"

"Sounds fun! What kind of game?" Winry cocked her head curiously, rolling over to face her older friend, "I'm up for anything."

"I'll ask you a question, you answer and then you can ask me one and I'll answer. Sound fair?"

"Alright. Then you're first!"

"Okay. Winry Rockbell…have you ever kissed a boy at your tender age of fifteen? And kisses on the cheek don't count."

Winry blushed suddenly, flashes of the day Edward left playing through her head on a continuous skip, "…no. No I haven't."

There was a rather short silence that was broken by Nellie's hysterical laughter, "You're lying!"

"W-what?! I am not!"

"Yes you are! Come on, tell me! Who was it? Al?"

"Ewww! Al's like my brother!" Winry shivered at the thought of kissing the younger Elric. _What was that called, incest or something…? Eh, it doesn't really matter_, "That's gross!"

"The cute brunette at the apple farm?"

"NO!"

"Was it Ed?"

Winry blushed uncomfortably, "N-no…He's too short! Why would I kiss him?!"

"OH MY GOD! WINRY, YOU KISSED _ED?!_"

"I DID NOT!"

Nellie hit her with a large down pillow, "You always squeak when you lie! I can tell!"

"I-I do…?"

"Yes. You do." She moved close to Winry, "So tell me the details. When, where, why, was it good, and for gods sakes, how did you get that romantic blockhead to _kiss you_?!"

Winry was blushing a rather intense shade of Embarrassed, but she took in a deep gulp of air, "Well….when, the day before he burned down his house and left, where, in the woods by the lake, why…I'm not sure. Something compelled him to, I guess. Yes, it was very good, and again, I don't have a clue. Happy now?"

Nellie blinked twice, still in obvious shock, "You. Kissed. Edward. Elric."

"Yes, I did, okay?!"

"…he's FAMOUS! And you can claim he kissed you!"

"Yeah…but I'm sure that'll be the only time…"

"Winry…?"

"He'll find a girl in some backwater desert down, settle down with her, and have a billion kids. And just leave me here as his mechanic." The last word came out with a sneer, the taste of it bitter on her tongue.

"Winry, this is Ed we're talking about. You are the only girl I know who can take his screaming and give it back tenfold! Most girls are scared of him anyway. But not you. You give him the consequence of simply being _wrong_ once in a while."

Winry blushed, "…you really think so?"

"Yes I do. I always knew you and Ed would hook up once he figured out what _love_ meant. That or when his hormones finally caught up with him."

She giggled and nodded, "Yeah…"

"Who knows? Maybe when he comes back, he'll tell you how much he loves you as well."

Winry buried her face in her pillow, "Ahh, you're getting my hopes up! Stop it!" She then reached over and turned out the light, cuddling under her blanket with a soft sigh, "Goodnight, Nellie."

Nellie just giggled and dropped her voice to match Edward's tenor tone, "Oh, Winry, I've come to confess my love to you! Me, Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist!"

"…I have a pillow and I know how to use it, Nell."

There was a brief silence and a grin curled over Nellie's face, "Now, my love, come with me so I can kiss you!"

"That's it! You're gonna get it!" Winry jumped out of the bed and chased her around the room, swinging her pillow and laughing.

"Heehee, oh Winry, I looooveee you!"

"Nellie! Stop it!" Winry giggled, swinging her pillow again. It exploded, sending feathers cascading down to the floor in soft arcs of down and fluff.

Both girls fell on the floor laughing, rolling near each other and back under their blankets. Nellie grinned again, "Winry Elric, hmm? That has a nice ring to it."

Winry growled before putting her head under the flat pillow, "…leave me alone and get some sleep."

The next day, Ed and Al had come home. It was only for repairs, as usual, but Ed seemed nervous and fidgety. He would jump and blush anytime Winry came near him.

_Ed's acting so odd today…_she thought, leaning over his auto-mail arm and screwing in a bolt, _'Since when was he shy?'_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Umm…Winry? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Ed. Come on in."

He opened the door and leaned over her, resting his elbows on her chair, "About before I left…"

Winry blushed and stood up to face him, "…what about it?"

Suddenly, Ed caught her in a fierce hug, "I just…I want to tell you something important…"

"G-go ahead…" her cheeks flushed even more and she was quick to silence herself. _'Since when is Ed so…affectionate'_

"I…I think I might be…falling in love with you…"

Winry was floored. She returned his embrace tightly, burying her head in his chest, "Me too, me too, oh yes Ed, me too…"

"R-really?" he looked at her in wondrous excitement, golden eyes wide in the picture of childlike innocence, "You're serious?!"

She smiled before grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and kissing him, much deeper than the first time. Ed made a noise like a strangled cat, which quickly turned into a feral and protective growl. He put both hands on her waist, pulling her close. She responded, tangling a hand in his braid and messing it up beyond recognition. Winry broke off and then grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Does that answer your question?"

"…yes. Yes it does." He nodded slowly, still in shock.

"This will have to be our dirty little secret, huh Ed?" she smiled and touched his cheek.

"Our dirty little secret, hm?" a grin curled over his face, "I like the sound of that."

Then he kissed her again, and there was very little talking after that.

--

**Okay, this wasn't _exactly _what you asked for…but I changed a teeny tiny bit. Eyesopen asked for Winry to get into the same situation as Ed did during "Dirty Little Secret" with Al, but with Granny Pinako or Nellie. I obviously…took some "artistic license" (cough) totallyanexcuse (cough) and did it my own way. XD Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! **

**Love AMC**


End file.
